


Пиратское пламя

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019





	Пиратское пламя

В маленькой жаровне потрескивает огонь, огоньки свеч отражаются в серебряных кубках и тарелках, мерцают на свисающих с купола шатра побрякушках: монетки, ракушки, кусочки цветного стекла, бусины, серьги и кольца нанизаны на побелевшие от соли нитки. Король белозубо улыбается ей из душного полумрака, развалившись на ворохе покрывал и подушек.

Марго окидывает её оценивающим и заинтересованным взглядом, позволяя себе тонкую улыбку. Ей уже интересно, какова на вкус эта оливковая кожа, расцелованная солнцем, ветрами и морем, какие стоны она будет издавать, когда будет кончать в её руках. Ей интересно, насколько умелы эти руки, привыкшие больше к кривым ятаганам, чем к перу или магии. 

— Я уже говорила тебе, что ты преступно хороша? — Король усмехается и садится на импровизированной постели, убирая волосы в пучок на затылке. Богато вышитая рубаха, явно чужая, распахивается, открывая аккуратную грудь с темнеющими ореолами сосков.

— Можешь сказать это ещё раз, я не обижусь, — мурлычет в ответ Марго, сбрасывая с плеч одолженный у пиратской братии плащ. Затем тянет в сторону ленту, стягивающую на спине корсет, и довольно улыбается, глядя, как меняется в лице пиратская повелительница. — Ах, не могли бы вы мне помочь, миледи? Этот корсет слишком тугой, мне не справиться с ним.

Правила игры приняты; ловкие пальцы расшнуровывают корсет, Марго благосклонно опускает веки, чувствуя жадные губы на плече. Когда платье падает к её ногам, она перешагивает через груду ткани и поворачивается к морскому Королю лицом, обнаженная и уверенная. 

Марго стаскивает с неё рубаху, развязывает пояс шароваров и с наслаждением скользит ладонью по теплому животу вверх, в ложбинку между грудей, ещё выше на плечо и шею. Прохладная ладонь на горячей коже ощущается ярче; филлорийская королева делает шаг вперед и прижимается к ней всем телом.

И почти шипит, когда замечает в уголке глаза белый проблеск. 

— Все в порядке?

— Да, все хорошо, — жарко шепчет ей в ухо Марго, теребя пальчиками упругий сосок, чувствуя, как расцветает на бедре ощущение взгляда Королевы фей. Она ещё никогда не занималась ничем подобным при свидетелях, и это не должно её так заводить, но она внезапно чувствует бегущие по спине мурашки и тепло внизу живота.

Пусть смотрит; плевать, в кои-то веки Марго собирается переспать с горячей девчонкой, и никакие белые фейские уроды не помешают ей получить от этого удовольствие.

Марго прижимается теснее, ближе; они целуются яростно, почти кусаясь и сталкиваясь зубами. Король опрокидывает её на покрывала и, оседлав её бедра, жадно вылизывает и прикусывает её шею, ключицы, грудь (Марго нетерпеливо вздыхает и ерзает, подставляясь под ласку). Глядя поверх плеча Короля на безмолвствующую Королеву фей, что стоит в отдалении, в полумраке шатра, Марго открывает рот и медленно облизывает губы. Она знает, что глупо дразнить создание, которое может растереть тебя в порошок щелчком пальцев, но ей нравится играть с огнем.

И она ненавидит тех, кто держит её на поводке.

Король и королева не стесняются стонов и вздохов; весь лагерь наверняка в курсе, что происходит в их шатре, но никто не войдет, никто не ослушается приказа. Марго опрокидывает Короля на спину и впивается пальцами в загорелое бедро, мнет соблазнительно торчащий сосок, а затем, рывком подтащив любовницу ближе, переплетается с ней ногами, чтобы...

— О, да, — амазонка под ней закатывает глаза и вцепляется ладонями в бедра Марго. — Боги, да!

Королева Филлори ухмыляется и продолжает тереться промежностью о промежность; губы к губам, клитор к клитору они обе начинают восхождение к кульминации. Бегающие по пояснице мурашки Марго старается игнорировать, благо, ей есть на чем сосредоточиться. 

Пиратский Король гортанно рычит и подается навстречу толчкам; на их коже масляно блестит выступивший пот, а от жара их тел, кажется, плавится окружающий воздух. Марго закатывает и закрывает глаза, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, и через несколько движений мир вокруг неё исчезает, смытый чистым искрящимся удовольствием. 

Открывая глаза, она видит отблески того же наслаждения в глазах Короля, которая теперь похожа на большую довольную кошку. 

— Ты горяча, как пламя, — шепчет она Марго, и та улыбается, чувствуя почти невесомую томную усталость в теле. — Останься со мной до утра.

Королева ничего не имеет против, более того, ей не хочется одеваться и шествовать через весь лагерь в свой холодный шатер. Они целуются без прежней палящей страсти, а затем, украдкой обернувшись, Марго видит, что шатер пуст, кроме них в нем больше никого нет.


End file.
